1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a cutting tool having multiple cutting attachments. More specifically, the invention relates to a cutting tool having a body and first and second scissors tools coupled with the body, where each of the first and second scissors tools has a pair of blades defining a cutting pattern.
2. Related Technology
Scissors tools are known in the art for cutting objects such as paper. Scissors tools typically include straight blades for cutting objects in a straight pattern. However, more complex or decorative patterns may be desirable, particularly for applications such as scrapbooking applications, gift wrapping applications, and other arts and crafts applications. For some applications or projects, a user may wish to include several different patterns and therefore may wish to use several different scissors tools. However, utilizing several different scissors tools may be cumbersome, and the user may have difficulty organizing, storing, transporting, or finding such different scissors tools.
It is therefore desirous to provide a cutting tool that permits a user to easily and quickly attain and create different cutting patterns.